Digicoma
by Meganx
Summary: A Rukato. Takato is married to Rika but gets into a coma. Will he live to see her agian, will he battle once more by Guilmon's sideand will he live to save the digiworld. chapter one uploaded. Good reviews please.
1. Default Chapter

Meg: "This is a fan fic I made up".

Riche: "It is all In Takato's POV".

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The beckoning beginning

I looked down at my green shoes. There was one person, just _one_ that I could think of, she was my wife, Rika. Anyway I went shopping and now I was walking to the bus stop. God how I wish I had a car.

I reached down into my pocket and bought out a four-leaf clover. It was for Rika, I thought it might bring her good luck. Finally I had reached the bus stop. I sat down and could feel chewing gum under the seat. Yuck. I waited there for half an hour. The bus arrived, I watched people board the bus then I was just about to get on myself.

When...

Crash!!!

I felt myself hit the ground. Everything went black.

I could hear voices. One was a woman. Ouch!

My leg stung like a jellyfish had placed its electrified tentacles on it and had used as much power as possible in a suicidal attempt to cause as much pain as it could to me.

Then I saw a light. I could see Guilmon, Renamon and ... and Rika!

But what was going on they were fading away, they were going away.

Then it turned into that place...I remember this place.

I know it's that place that I went to when I fainted during that battle with the first Deva that we battled. And Guilmon he didn't want to give up so he digivolved to ultimate. WarGrowlmon. He digivolved for me.

I remember it so clearly. Um... I wonder how I ended up with Guilmon as my partner anyway.

The gang and I have grown up a lot over the last few years. Guilmon's stopped calling me Takatomon, or at least I think he has.

I wonder if Rika knows where I am, I don't, I don't at all get what's going on. All I know is that I was getting on the bus, and then I felt myself hit the ground and everything went black.

I hope I wake up soon or something. I should be grateful that I'm not dead or anything. But all I can think about are my friends and family.

I don't know what to do. Can I do anything? If I can, what?

All these questions and no answers. I'm stuck.

The light appeared again but this time I could see something different. It was Rika again but it was back at the first time we met.

I listened closely.

Past Rika: "So goggle head, has you're baby grown out of diapers yet".

Past Takato: "Ur".

Past Rika: "Let's battle".

Past Renamon: "DIMMOND STORM".

I watched closely to see Guilmon get hit and bashed against the wired fence.

Past Rika: "This is easy, you're not even putting up a fight".

Past Takato: "I won't fight you".

The light faded. Everything went black again.

Wow now I Know for sure that Rika has changed.

A lot of difference has passed between us since those years.

I really miss her. And yet I still have no idea what has happened to me. I can't believe this. I'm all alone talking to myself. God.

I love Rika, and I can admit that to the world. The whole world. But I don't know where I am. And I even know Rika's favourite band. Busted. And her favourite song is written by busted. I remember how it goes.

I said the song over in my head this helped me forget what was going on.

-Real world-

Henry: "Takato. His sweating"

Nurse: "He will be all right in a moment".

-Takato's coma-

I could hear voices. The nurse and Henry's voices. But I couldn't hear Rika. Was she there at all? Where is she? Where am I?

Voice: "I thought you would of figured it out by now".

You again. Who are you? Where am I? And what do you mean figured it out by now? Figured what out?

Voice: " how do you think you got here? Who do you think was showing you those visions?

I, I don't know. Wait a minute was it you?

The voice laughed.

Why are you laughing at me?

The voice continued to laugh at me I was scared, scared that I might be dead, and that I might never get to see Rika again.

Where is Rika?

Voice: "Oh man your killing me".

The voice continued to laugh at me. Then the laugh started to fade away.

Come back! Where am I?

The voice went there was nothing but silence again.

"Is he okay"?

I heard this voice; it was Henry's voice.

"Henry can you hear me"?

My voice just echoed.

What if this is it the end of my life?

Real world -

"Please you just have to tell me," said Henry desperately.

"Now, look I can't promise anything, but I will try" the nurse said.

Restraint -

Rika sat at the table.

Rika sighed. "Where is Takato"?

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring"

Rika picked up her phone.

---------------------------------------

Meg: "That's the first chapter read and review".


	2. Digicoma chapter 2

Meg: "Hi again its time for chapter two of the Digi-coma (tears from heaven)".

-------------------------------------

Chapter two: Tears from Heaven 

- Real World -

Henry was outside the hospital ringing Jeri on his mobile phone.

"Jeri?"

"Yes, who is calling"?

"It's me Henry, I have some bad news"

"What is it?"

"It's about Takato, he is in a coma"

"What!"

"His okay, kind of"

"I coming down there right away"

Jeri put the phone down, Henry sighed. Henry walked back into the hospital to room 14 where Takato was in his coma. Just then Henry froze. What would happen if Takato didn't wake up, who would fight by Guilmon's side? Who would be Rika's husband? Then Henry went off into a daydream, a vision...

"Henry?"

Henry snapped out of his daydream as soon as he heard Jeri's voice. Henry turned around to see not only Jeri but also Kazu, Kenta and what surprised him the most, Ryo.

"Hi guy's", Henry said enthusiastically.

"Hi"

"I have got to go and pick Rika up from somewhere ok?" said Henry.

"Yeah sure", replied Ryo.

Ryo: _Only I know the one thing that will wake Takato up, Guilmon, but I wont tell anyone because I want to be Rika's husband so Takato will have to die, and Guilmon will be deleted._

Henry left and Guilmon came strolling up the corridor.

"Now!!!" shouted Ryo.

Ryo's digimon came flying out from somewhere and attacked Guilmon, pushing him to the ground.

Kazu and Kenta turned around in shock. "What are you doing?" they cried.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago"

Ryo pushed Kazu and Kenta to the ground. Ryo had a small metal machine around his arm. Ryo held the machine up and pointed it at Kazu and Kenta.

Kazu and Kenta were scared, "Don't kill us!"

Ryo pressed a button on his machine that fired out a net.

"That will hold you for a minute"

Ryo turned around and looked at Guilmon trying to fight off Cyberdramon.

"Its time to delete"

----------------------------------------------

-Takato's coma-

Nothing felt right I just wanted to wake up and be in bed, at home. The nurse or Henry weren't in the room anymore I couldn't hear them. But here, here come the voices again, different voices. Kazu's, Kenta's and...Guilmon, there in trouble!

Ryo, I should have known he has always had his eye on Rika, and if I die he can go out with her and....

I've got to get out of here!

-----------------------------------

-The street-

Ryo and Cyberdramon stood in a dark damp cold alleyway.

Kazu, Kenta and Guilmon were trapped in a huge cage with metal bars.

Guilmon had an idea and gazed up at Kazu and Kenta. Ryo and Cyberdramon left.

"Don't worry guys, I will get out of here using my rock breaker attack", said Guilmon.

"Ok"

"Here it goes, ROCKBREAKER!"

The bars cut in half and they were free.

"Now lets get to the hospital before Ryo pulls the plug"

---------------------------------------------

The hospital-

Rika and Henry were not here yet. Ryo had got there first and was just about to turn the machine that was attached to Takato off when...

Rika, Henry, Kenta, Kazu and Guilmon entered the room.

"Don't do it!", Rika cried

"Don't get rid of my friend", shouted Henry

"Don't let him die", said Kenta

"Err...what he said", said Kazu

"Don't get rid of my peanut butter sandwich maker", said Guilmon

"Why should I?", replied Ryo.

"Because", started Rika

"Takatomon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Guilmon.

Ryo froze thinking about what to do. He wanted really to pull the plug but should he do it?

---------------------------------------------------

Meg: "Even though that last episode was short I left it at a cliff-hanger, only I know what happed after that".

Takato: "I can't believe you nearly killed me!"

Rika: "Or did she?"

Meg: "If you liked this story you should read my others such as Digimon GT and The Digi-venture"

Guilmon: "Megmon and Takatomon!"

Meg: "What, read and review"


End file.
